


Selamat Datang, Selamat Berbelanja!

by librasiren



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librasiren/pseuds/librasiren
Summary: Ini cerita tentang Tsurubo Shion, pekerja konbini paruh waktu; dan pelanggan aneh yang datang di shift malamnya.
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Pandangan Pertama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NP: Pandangan Pertama - Slank

**“Terima** kasih telah berbelanja, kami tunggu kedatangan Anda kembali~” seperti _NATO machine_ (1), kata-kata itu meluncur mulus dari bibir pemuda kasir _konbini_ (2) itu, tak lupa disertai bungkukan singkat. Pelanggan itu membalas dengan bungkukan singkat pula. Profesional dan sopan, cek.

Lalu, sunyi senyap kembali.

Wajar, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.20 AM waktu setempat. _Shift_ malam memang begini; jam kerja yang panjang (sejak pukul 09.00 PM hingga 07.00 AM) dan pelanggan yang jarang-jarang. Meski ini hari pertama sang pemuda kasir dipindahtugaskan ke cabang wilayah ini, tetap _shift_ malam di mana-mana kurang lebihnya sama saja, ‘kan. Mungkin-- yang kali ini malah akan lebih sepi daripada yang pernah dialaminya.

 _Konbini_ di wilayah ini berada di wilayah permukiman padat. Kecil, menyempil di antara deretan pertokoan peralatan masak dan jajanan pinggir jalan, dan sedikit ke pinggir kota dari cabang tempatnya bekerja sebelumnya. Cukup untuk hanya dijaga satu orang setiap _shift_ -nya.

Kemudian pemuda itu, seperti yang dapat terbaca dari _name tag_ -nya, bernama ‘Tsurubo’. Tsurubo Shion, nama lengkapnya. Sembilan belas tahun, lulusan SMK, tidak ada niatan melanjutkan kuliah, penjaga _konbini_ paruh waktu, dan _pro-gamer_ di paruh waktu lainnya. Ia keluar dari pos kasirnya untuk mengecek stok ke rak-rak, sekaligus menata kembali yang terserak. Peralatan harian, makanan ringan, minuman kemasan, obat-obatan ringan, semua ia urutkan sesuai tanggal kadaluarsanya. Lalu mengembalikan botol deodoran yang tersesat di deretan bumbu dapur, atau _potato chips_ yang menyaru di antara barisan _tortilla chips_. Saatnya beralih ke _refrigerator_ bahan makanan segar.

“Oh, selamat datang--” terkejut melihat adanya pelanggan yang tak disadarinya, Shion masih dapat mengucap sapa khasnya dengan otomatis disertai senyum tipis. Namun sungguh, kapan pelanggan yang satu ini masuk?

Pelanggan itu, seorang pemuda yang sedang memilah-milah kotak daging asap beku, mengangguk kikuk tanpa mengucap satu katapun, sesaat seperti membeku di tempatnya berpijak. Jaket hitam panjang melapisi tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi hingga lutut, tampak di baliknya ia mengenakan kaus hitam, dan _training pants_ hitam pula; kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang terlihat sangat putih pucat. Rambutnya juga hitam legam dengan poni lurus menutupi mata yang berbingkai kacamata bulat.

Memangnya… orang ini bisa lihat apa, dengan penampilan begitu? pikir Shion spontan, yang sepertinya sedikitnya terbaca oleh sang pelanggan hingga berucap, “… j-j-jangan ngejek-”

“Oh?” Shion terkejut karena pelanggan itu tiba-tiba mengangkat suara. Pelan dan sangat kikuk kedengarannya. Ia memang tidak sepandai itu menyembunyikan reaksinya, _tapi apa sejelas itu?_

"... ma-maaf..." Pelanggan itu, juga tampaknya terkejut sendiri dan memalingkan muka. Ia segera bergegas mengambil beberapa kotak daging asap, has, serta beberapa olahan beku lainnya hingga penuh kedua tangannya, lalu setengah berlari menuju kasir.

Shion yang masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, mau tak mau menyusul gegas langkah pelanggan itu ke balik mesin kasir.

“Sudah semua?” tanyanya dengan profesional. Pelanggan yang menundukkan kepala itu mengangguk lamat, jadi Shion segera saja memindai belanjaan sang pelanggan. Daging asap, daging sapi cincang, has dalam, _frozen katsu_ , _frozen ribs_ , _bratwurst sausage_ , jamur tiram, jamur shitake… Dari jumlahnya, tampaknya untuk persediaan… mungkin dua minggu? Lebih dari itu? Yang jelas, itu jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Sesekali ia mencuri pandang untuk mengamati si pemuda pelanggan kikuk yang tampaknya menyibukkan dirinya dengan memainkan ujung-ujung kukunya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan tampak sedikit gemetar pula kelihatannya. _Gelisah? Karena apa?_

“Semuanya dua puluh dua ribu lima ratus yen,” kata sang kasir, kerling mata mencari tatap dengan sang pelanggan. Sia-sia sebenarnya, karena ia sudah lihat juga tadi; mata itu terhalang tirai ganda kacamata dan poni lurus yang terlalu panjang. Tapi dapat dilihatnya, ada semburat tipis merah muda ke kedua pipinya. Mau tak mau diakuinya, itu-- _terlihat manis_.

Pelanggan kikuk itu merogoh kantong dalam jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna keemasan. Kedua mata Shion melebar. Ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya, tapi segera dienyahkan sebelum pelanggan itu menyadari pikirannya lagi. Satu gesekan kartu dan bunyi mesin pencetak struk kemudian, Shion mengembalikan kartu itu ke pemiliknya sembari menyodorkan plastik besar belanjaan ke arah sang pelanggan kikuk.

“Silakan belanjaan Anda, kami tunggu kedatangannya kembali~” ia membungkuk singkat, dan begitu saja sang pelanggan pergi dengan kartu dan belanjaannya. Tanpa sedikit saja ucap, atau bungkukan sopan berbasa-basi.

“--apaan, ‘tuh?” yang di kasir mendesis dan membuang muka, segera setelah sang pelanggan hilang dari pandangan. Ia kecewa tentu. Pelanggan itu tidak mengucap barang sepatah katapun untuknya. Padahal, suara sang pelanggan itu--

\---lucu, imut sekali.

_Apa bisa… bertemu lagi, ya?_

.⚝⚝⚝.

Satu hal yang tidak Shion tahu, di balik belokan menuju kediamannya, sang pelanggan yang kabur itu menghentikan langkahnya yang gemetaran. Ia bersandar di tembok pagar sisi jalan dan menjatuhkan belanjaannya di sisinya, menatap lampu yang menerangi jalanan lengang.

“… k-kelepasan bicara aneh… sial… malu…” ia memukuli mulutnya sendiri, “… habisnya… bikin grogi… cakep…

… semoga…

… jangan ketemu lagi, ‘deh…”

.⚝⚝⚝.

* * *

(1)NATO machine: _no action talk only machine_ , mesin penjawab pesan otomatis.

(2)Konbini: _convenience store_ , minimarket.

Random Trivia:

Harga daging kualitas bagus sekitar 1000 yen/100 gram dan daging beku _konbini_ lebih murah dari itu, jadi 20.000 yen daging itu sekitar... yaaa...


	2. Tak Jodoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NP: Tak Jodoh - T2

**“... jadi,** ya gitu. Aneh gak sih?” tatap Shion mengawang ke langit-langit _konbini_. Satu lengannya bersandar di rak majalah, memangku dagu. Ia menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan pelanggan kikuk semalam pada rekan yang menggantikannya untuk _shift_ pagi.

“Hei hei, badan segede ‘gitu kamu sandarkan ke rak. Ambruk nanti.” alih-alih merespon ceritanya, sang rekan yang sedang menghitung kas operan dari Shion di balik kasir menghardik dingin. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari laci kasir, pula.

“Aah- iya, iya!” erangan lepas dari mulut Shion sembari melepas sandarannya. Tampaknya sang rekan -dengan _name tag_ bertulis ‘Ohira’ itu- tidak tertarik dengan ceritanya juga, jadi ia berniat ke ruang ganti untuk bersiap pulang saja.

“Mungkin dia _hikikomori_ (1)?” ucap sang rekan, membuat Shion menghentikan langkah. Tampaknya, urusannya dengan kasir telah selesai hingga akhirnya merespon ceritanya.

“Oh ya? Banyak yang begituan di sini?” Shion bertanya lagi, sedikitnya penasaran juga karena ia belum pernah lihat _hikikomori_ sungguhan. Berbeda dengannya yang merupakan pegawai pindah tugas, rekannya memang orang asli daerah ini. Mungkin memang tahu, atau malah sudah pernah bertemu dengan pelanggan yang dimaksud.

“Banyak. Biasanya yang kayak begitu keluarnya memang malam dan jarang-jarang. Enggak tahu juga sih, aku belum pernah jaga malam.” respon rekannya dari balik kasir.

“Tapi kartunya _gold card_ (2) lho, _gold card_!” kilah Shion sangsi. _Hikikomori_ sepengetahuannya, hidup pas-pasan dan suram begitu ‘kan? Tapi yang tadi malam… dilihat dari total belanjaannya yang mencapai dua puluh ribu yen saja tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang hidup pas-pasan. Suram, sih. Tapi rambutnya kelihatan halus terawat, kulitnya juga-- tunggu, tunggu. Ia semalam memperhatikan sampai segitunya??

“Lah, kartuku juga _gold card_. Apa masalahnya?” balasan ringan rekannya itu membuat Shion mendecih.

“Masalahnya adalah kau yang ‘ngapain sudah punya _gold card_ masih kerja beginian?!” sensitif sekali masalah per _duit_ an ini tampaknya, bagi seorang Shion. Karena, ia melenggang begitu saja dari pembicaraan dan mengambil bawaannya lalu keluar dari _konbini_. Rekan ber- _name tag_ ‘Ohira’ itu hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali pada kesibukannya.

“Selamat datang, selamat berbelanja~”

.⚝⚝⚝.

“Yo, Shosei-kun. Aku datang.” Pukul 08.50 PM, Shion memasuki _konbini_ hanya untuk menemukan wajah ditekuk rekan kerjanya, si _name tag_ Ohira (nama lengkapnya Ohira Shosei) di balik kasir.

Khawatir terjadi suatu masalah yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan, ia bertanya, “Kusut amat. Kenapa deh, kau?”

Rekannya mengerang lirih, “Bos ‘nyuruh aku ikut rolling shift malam juga masa?”

“Ya, terus? Tinggal dilakuin aja, ‘kan?” Shion meletakkan bawaannya ke ruang ganti di belakang toko sebelum memberikan respon datarnya. Ia merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu. Malah ia merasa lebih aneh karena menurut cerita si Shosei ini, ia tidak pernah shift malam selama delapan bulan bekerja.

“Udara malam dan kurang tidur enggak bagus buat kulit, tahu.” kilahnya defensif.

“... penting banget???”

“Iya iya, Shion yang _tampan dan berani_ dari lahir mana ngerti sih, ya.” diberi penekanan pada kata ‘tampan dan berani’, memang bermaksud menyindir.

“Berisik dah. Sana cepet pulang! Katanya udara malam gak baik buat kulit?!” sewot, Shion mendorong paksa rekannya keluar dari area kasir.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama Shion dengan si pelanggan kikuk, dan datang shift malam Shion berikutnya. Ia sedikit berdebar menantikannya, mungkin saja ia bisa bertemu dengan pelanggan kikuk yang imut itu lagi?

“Jangan ngarep ketemu lagi sama yang kemaren, yang kayak gitu belum tentu sebulan sekali keluar, belum tentu pas kamu jaga juga~” sebelum pergi dari konbini, sempat-sempatnya Shosei memberi petuah.

“IDIH?! SIAPA JUGA YANG NGAREP!!” Shion menyangkal dengan keras, tapi dusta. Bagaimana lagi, ia memang berharap bertemu. Yang dibelinya tiga hari lalu bahan segar semua, dan bahan segar tidak bertahan selama itu. Tidak mungkin itu persediaan untuk sebulan, ‘kan? Ya pokoknya, otaknya mencari-cari kemungkinan saja lah, bahwa mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Pasti bisa bertemu lagi.

Tapi, nihil. Hingga _shift_ berganti, yang dinanti tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

.⚝⚝⚝.

Begitupun di _shift_ malam Shion selanjutnya, si pelanggan kikuk itu tidak datang.

.⚝⚝⚝.

“Eh eh eh eh- Shion!” hari itu, Shion datang untuk _shift_ paginya. Tanpa berniat menyapa rekannya yang bertugas _shift_ malam, ia langsung berjalan lurus menuju tempat penyimpanan untuk meletakkan bawaannya. Tapi, panggilan rekannya itu menghentikan langkahnya. Iya, kali ini Shosei yang _shift_ malam sementara Shion _shift_ pagi menggantikannya.

“Apaan? Aku mau taruh tas dulu.” ucapnya malas, kontras dengan Shosei yang katanya-tidak-suka-jaga-malam tapi saat ini terlihat berbinar-binar seperti habis menemukan harta karun begitu walaupun mukanya jelas sekali terlihat ngantuknya.

“Aku kayaknya ketemu, dong. Sama cowok kikuk item-item kacamata bulat yang kamu ceritain itu!”

“Seriusan--”

“Seriusan! Lucu banget mau ngambil boks susu di rak atas trus kejatuhan dong--”

“Gak kau bantuin? Pegawai macam apaan tuh-”

“Enggak ‘gitu, ya! Dia masuk aja aku enggak nyadar tau-tau _‘gabruk gabruk!’_ kotak susu ambyar berjatuhan. Terus dia terus-terusan membungkuk tanpa bersuara ‘gitu, mana rambutnya sama jaketnya basah ketumpahan susu lagi.”

Sial, Shion jadi membayangkan. Pasti imut sekali wajah paniknya- atau terkejutnya- atau apalah itu. Kalau rambutnya basah, apa matanya bisa sedikit terlihat? Tapi… “Dia beneran gak ngomong apa-apa, ‘gitu?”

“Ngomong, ‘kok. _‘Ma-ma-maaf, a-akan saya ganti kerusakannya…’_ katanya, terus dia ambil daging-daging, peralatan mandi, bayar, pergi deh.”

“... gitu doang?”

“Lah, memang maunya ‘gimana?”

“Peralatan mandinya--”

“... hah?”

“--peralatan mandinya mereknya apa?”

Shosei diam, terpana oleh pertanyaan _random_ dari rekannya itu. Tapi, Shion terlihat serius. Shosei menimbang, apa baiknya jawaban untuk pertanyaan rekan kerjanya ini.

“... mesum.”

.⚝⚝⚝.

_Shift_ malam berikutnya, ia tidak bertemu dengan pelanggan kikuk itu. Begitupun _shift_ malam berikutnya, dan berikutnya lagi. Tahu-tahu bulan sudah berganti, dan Shion menyerah sepenuhnya. Mungkin benar kata Shosei tempo waktu, bahwa ini semua sesimpel ‘Kamu enggak jodoh dengannya.’ saja.

“Yo. Malam--” sapanya seperti biasa pada rekannya yang berjaga, begitu sampai _konbini_. Bukan Shosei, rekannya yang lain lagi.

“Kau sudah datang. Kalau ‘gitu, aku pulang, ya? Catatannya di sebelah pemindai.” rekan itu berucap. Shion mengangguk.

“Serahkan padaku.” katanya, tersenyum tipis.

Setelahnya, waktu ia habiskan untuk mencocokkan _balance_ catatan kasir. Mumpung malam _weekdays_ biasanya sepi juga.

“Ah, silakan--” itu adalah sapa otomatis yang sudah dihafal Shion di luar kepala begitu menangkap sosok pelanggan yang ingin membayar di kasir. Segera disisihkannya buku catatan di tangan.

Tapi tunggu, sebelum itu--

Kapan pelanggan ini datang????

Kapan masuknya???

Kapan memilihnya??

Sejak kapan berdiri-- semeter jauhnya dari bibir kasir dengan tangan penuh belanjaan begitu?

_KENAPA PULA HARUS BERDIRI SEJAUH ITU SEPERTI AKU HAMA SAJA---_ hati Shion menjerit pilu.

Iya. Tidak salah lagi, mana mungkin Shion lupa. Itu pemuda kikuk berjaket hitam, berponi tirai dan berkacamata bulat. Yang _itu_.

Iya, yang _manis dan imut_ itu.

.⚝⚝⚝.

* * *

(1)hikikomori: _shut-in_ , pengurung diri, umumnya gagap sosial. Biasanya tidak bekerja dan tidak sekolah juga.

(2)gold card: kartu kredit yang hanya bisa diajukan kalau gaji pemohon minimal 10.000 yen/bulan.

Random Trivia:

Gaji pegawai _konbini_ di Tokyo dimulai dari 1000 yen/bulan.


	3. Jodoh Pasti... Bertemu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NP: Jodoh Pasti Bertemu - Afgan

**“Silakan,** Kakak. Kasirnya kosong ‘kok…” menimbang kemungkinan sang pemuda berkaos dan _training suit_ hitam dan kacamata bulat pelanggan _konbini_ -nya itu tak mendengar, Shion si penjaga kasir mengulang sapa. Tak lupa memasang wajah ramah dan mengulas senyum termanis, juga gestur bersahabat.

Tapi yang disapa masih tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, satu meter di depan kasir hampir merapat pada rak majalah. Bukannya tak bergeming sama sekali, sih. Kepalanya yang menunduk tampak sedikit mencoba menahan diri dari menengok ke kiri dan kanan dengan cepat, dan kakinya tampak tak jenak. Ia tampak ragu, menurut Shion dan pengamatannya.

_Plok._

_Glutuk._

_Tuk glutuk glutuk._

Barang belanjaan sang pelanggan yang penuh dalam rengkuhannya berjatuhan ke kiri dan kanan, tampaknya karena terlalu gemetar…? Pelanggan itu tampak panik dan segera berjongkok untuk memunguti, tapi malah semakin banyak yang terjatuh dari rengkuhannya. Entah apa yang dikhawatirkannya, Shion tidak mengerti. Tapi ia sigap menghampiri, dan membantu memunguti dan meletakkannya di meja kasir. Lagipula, mengapa harus direngkuh dengan tangan begitu padahal _konbini_ mereka menyediakan keranjang troli, sih? Aneh-aneh saja.

“Ini sudah semua? Ada belanjaan yang lain lagi?” Shion berjongkok di hadapan sang pelanggan, mencoba mencari temu dengan tatapnya lagi; seperti yang dilakukannya di pertemuan yang lalu. Nihil, lagi. Tampaknya memang sengaja menghindari tatap, entah mengapa. _Apa semua hikikomori --kalau benar ia hikikomori-- seperti ini?_ pikir Shion.

Sang pelanggan aneh itu mengangguk, tapi lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Bibirnya bergetar seperti berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

“Maksudnya, sudah semua dan tidak ada belanjaan lain lagi, ‘kan?” simpul Shion, tanpa sengaja melepas kekeh ringan. Pemuda berkacamata bulat itu mengangguk sekali dengan kuat, membuat poni tirainya sesaat melompat. Aah, tapi itu belum cukup untuk membuat Shion dapat mengamati parasnya. Maka, ia beranjak kembali menuju kasir, sementara pemuda pelanggan konbini itu bangkit menyusul dengan langkah kikuknya. _Lucu, gemas._ Shion sekilas melirik dengan sudut mata. _Wah, sepatunya tidak hitam. Itu merek yang cukup mahal pula. Benar-benar, deh…_

Sang kasir _konbini_ mulai memindai harga, satu persatu dengan teliti lalu memasukkannya ke kantong belanja. Lagi-lagi, begitu banyak jenis daging beku dan olahannya. Apa si pelanggan imut ini sebegitu sukanya dengan daging? Kali ini bersama dengan aneka bungkus permen lunak juga. _Wrigley’s Doublemint_ , _Black Black Hard_ , _Meiji Wata_ … ‘kok Shion jadi membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mencuri rasa permen-permen itu dari bibir ranum pelanggan yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya itu, sih. Sial, sial, sial… pikirannya terlalu jauh.

“A-h-hem, se-semuanya dua puluh ribu seratus yen.” Shion jadi tertular kikuk, imbas berusaha mengusir pikiran tak senonohnya dan tetap profesional. Pelanggan itu mengulurkan kartu keemasan, Shion menerimanya dan menggeseknya ke mesin kartu, struk tercetak, ia memberikannya kembali pada sang pelanggan yang telah mencuri perhatiannya itu, lalu… apa?

Lalu, apa?

Tersadar bahwa ini tidak ada bedanya dengan pertemuan yang lalu, Shion tertegun. Sang pelanggan, mengambil miliknya dari tangan Shion. Ia membungkukkan badan dalam, berucap “… m-maaf, maafkan saya--” dengan lirih, lalu mengambil belanjaannya dan pergi.

Dan Shion, masih tertegun melihat kesempatannya berlalu begitu saja.

.⚝⚝⚝.

“Shosei-kun! Aku ketemu lagi, dong?!” Shion, di pergantian shift pagi ke siang di hari berikutnya, dengan semangat mencegat Shosei yang baru datang.

“Oh ya? Sama pelanggan lucu yang itu?” Shosei mendadak bersemangat, “Jadi, ‘gimana?”

“Hah? ‘Gimana apanya?”

“Sudah bertukar apa saja? Nama? e-mail? LINE ID?”

“... gak ada.”

“Idih-” ekspresi Shosei mendadak berubah kecut dan menggelengkan kepala dengan dramatis, “Mengecewakan, Shion. Mengecewakan. Baru mau aku beri selamat karena ternyata siapa tahu jodoh karena ternyata ketemu lagi, eh, malah…”

“Habisnya… dia gak ngomong sama sekali?”

“Ya diajak ngomong, lah?”

“ _Creepy_ gak sih? Lagian kayaknya dunianya beda banget sama aku. Sepatunya… _Balenciaga_ , gila.”

“... tapi seenggaknya tahu namanya, ‘kan?”

“Gak?”

“... kamu enggak baca struk kartu kreditnya? Pasti ada namanya ‘kan di sana?”

“... gak kepikiran masa-”

“Bego banget sumpah, enggak tahu deh!”

.⚝⚝⚝.

Sementara satu blok dari konbini di jajaran ruko peralatan masak dan jajanan pinggir jalan itu, berdiri sebuah _flat_ sederhana dua lantai bertembok bata ekspos. Lantai dua, kamar paling jauh dari tangga, tertutup rapat meski siang hari itu cerah. Ada papan bertuliskan **「2.08 | Kimata」** tergantung di pintunya, dan isinya, tidak sesederhana bangunannya. Terdapat air conditioner, dan kulkas besar empat pintu di dalamnya mendominasi bagian dapur yang meski kecil tampak rapi. Di ruang terbesar kamar _flat_ itu, di antara tumpukan dan gulungan kertas serta kain, manekin, juga berbagai penggaris, seseorang berbaring beralaskan gulungan pita dan _velcro tape_. Itu, pemuda berkacamata bulat dengan kaus dan _training suit_ hitam yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk mengusik pikiran Shion. Ia sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

* * *

_****< Kinjo Sky** ** _

* * *

_Sudah kukirim ya, desain dengan dua alternatif warna dan kerah. >_

_< Ok. Kukabari pendapat klien nanti segera!_

_Ngomong-ngomong. >_

_Aku masih ngerasa gak enak hati bikin kacau. >_

_< Masih soal cowok konbini kemarin?_

_< Cie, Syoya-chan kepikiran._

_< Gak biasanya._

_Gak gitu ya, cuma gak enak hati saja. >_

_< Gak enak hati karena ada kupu-kupu beterbangannya?_

_Apa, sih. >_

_< Temui dengan benar dong, atau traktir? Ajak janjian._

_Gak kenal juga. >_

_< Gak kenal?_

_Kan cuma gak sengaja ketemu di konbini… >_

_< Kukira sudah kenalan atau gimana karena sampai kepikiran gitu_

_< Tapi kalau nama saja gak tahu…_

_< Padahal kan pegawai konbini ada name tag-nya…_

_Gak kebaca. >_

_< Perasaan minus matamu sama aku banyakan aku deh…_

_Gak tau deh sebel. >_

_Gak mau curhat sama Sky lagi. >_

_< K-kok jadi salahku?_

* * *

Pemuda itu tak membalas lagi, melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah di antara tumpukan kertas-kertas karton. Ia menantang terangnya lampu neon dengan matanya, beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian melepas kacamatanya dan menggelung tubuhnya. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu berulang-ulang, seolah mantra.

“... gak tahu.

Gak… gak mau tau banget juga sih…

… lupakan saja.”

.⚝⚝⚝.


	4. Ya Sudahlah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NP: Ya Sudahlah - Bondan Prakoso ft. Fade2Black

**Sejak** terakhir kali Shion bertemu dengan pelanggan _konbini_ yang menarik perhatiannya itu… sudah berapa lama, ya? Satu bulan? Dua bulan? Entahlah. Awalnya, Shion memang berharap bahwa pertemuan selanjutnya akan terjadi segera. Setiap ia memulai _shift_ malamnya, selalu ada perasaan harap-harap cemas; kalau-kalau _ia yang dinanti_ akan datang. Tapi nyatanya, mungkin memang ia harus mendengarkan Shosei sesekali meski tak rela; _jangan terlalu berharap_.

Shosei juga tidak bercerita kalau ia bertemu dengan _‘pelanggan spesifik’_ yang itu, tidak juga ada rekan mereka lainnya yang tampaknya bertemu dengannya. Siapa tahu, ya, siapa tahu saja pelanggan itu sudah berpindah domisili. Atau berhenti datang saja karena menemukan konbini lain yang lebih dekat, siapa tahu. Ada banyak kemungkinan positif yang Shion pikirkan, jadi Shion perlahan menurunkan ekspektasi dan harapannya. Hingga tahu-tahu, waktu memang pada akhirnya berlalu begitu saja kalau memang tidak mengharapkan apapun untuk terjadi.

“Eh, Shion. Kalau dipikir-pikir… kamu sudah enggak pernah ngomongin pelanggan aneh-mu itu lagi, ya?” tanya Shosei suatu ketika, di sela pencocokan pembukuan saat mereka bertemu di pergantian _shift_.

“H-huh?” itu pertanyaan yang tidak terduga meski otaknya langsung bisa mengaitkan pelanggan yang dimaksud.

“Wah, sudah lupa? Sudah _move-on_ , dong?” timpal Shosei ringan.

“Bu-bukan--” tapi kemudian menyadari apa yang akan dikatakannya, segera ia meralat singkat sembari menghindari kontak mata, “--iya, kayaknya.”

Ia kemudian sibuk dengan catatannya, menghindari Shosei yang memangku dagu di meja kasir sembari menatapnya seolah menyangsikan perkataannya. Tajam, lekat, tampaknya benar-benar tak mempercayainya. Otak Shion terpaksa mencari pengalih pembicaraan.

“Ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini kalau jaga malam aku ngerasa ada yang merhatiin, deh.” tahu-tahu, itu yang dikatakannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari catatan pembukuan.

“Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!” putus Shosei tegas, alih-alih menanggapi.

“Aku gak--” Shion ingin membantah, tapi Shosei dengan cepat memutus ucapnya lagi.

“Oh? Aku jadi ingat, akhir pekan ini ikut aku _blind dates_ yuk?”

Bibir Shion mengerucut, kesal. “Gak mau.”

“Kenapa, deh? Ikut saja.” Shosei berganti menanggapi dengan acuh sembari berganti mencocokkan pembukuan yang telah diselesaikan Shion.

“ _Minder_ tahu, sama teman-teman kayamu itu.” jawab Shion.

“Yaa, memang kenapa? ‘Kan kamu malah bisa cari _sugar daddy_ ‘gitu?” dengan santai Shosei menimpali.

Kesal, Shion mendorong Shosei keluar dari area kasir, “Aaah! Gak tau, deh! Pulang saja kau sana!”

“Bodoh! ‘Kan aku yang shift malam, kau yang pulang sana!” Shosei menampol kepala Shion dengan jurnal pembukuan dan berganti mendorong Shion keluar dari area kasir.

“Sakit---” erang Shion mengusap-usap kepalanya, menatap Shosei dendam seiring langkahnya menuju ruang pegawai. Baru akan berganti pakaian, suara Shosei memanggil.

“Shioon! Bantu aku memindah ini ke gudang dulu sebelum pulang, ya?”

Shion melongok ke luar, tampaknya truk logistik bulanan sudah tiba mengingat ini awal bulan. Ada banyak yang perlu dimuat ulang, sangat merepotkan untuk dilakukan sendiri. Jadi sekesal apapun ia dengan rekannya itu, ia tidak menolak.

Ya sudahlah, pikirnya lalu menyahut, “Oke.”

.⚝⚝⚝.

Saat akhirnya Shion selesai membantu Shosei dengan bongkar muat, mengitung, dan mengobrol sedikit, tahu-tahu hari sudah tengah malam saja. Shion akhirnya izin pamit pulang setelah mengganti pakaian kerjanya dan mengambil jaketnya dari ruang pegawai. Jalan dari konbini tempatnya bekerja menuju halte di sisi jalan raya hanya sekitar lima menit, tapi waktu rasanya berjalan lambat sekali.

“Aah, _yabai-_ ” keluhnya spontan begitu mencapai halte. Bus terakhir sudah lewat, dan walaupun ia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan ini sebelum membantu Shosei, tetap saja rasanya kesal. Ia berjalan menjauhi halte dan berbelok ke jalan pintas perumahan menuju rumah tempatnya tinggal bersama keluarganya. Lokasinya cukup jauh dari tempatnya bekerja saat ini, namun masih cukup masuk akal untuk ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Hanya duapuluh hingga tiag puluh menit berjalan kaki. Yang membuatnya lebih kesal adalah, ia sungguhan akhir-akhir ini merasa ada yang mengamatinya dan tidak ada satupun yang mempercayainya.

Seperti juga malam ini, bahkan sejak ia masih berada di dalam _konbini_. Sungguh, ia justru sangat heran Shosei tidak merasakan apapun. Ketika ia melangkahkan kaki ke luar _konbini_ , perasaan itu semakin kuat. Ketika melangkah, rasanya seperti ada yang mengikuti. Ia terkenal penakut dan mudah dikejutkan, makanya ia sedikit memaklumi jika rekan-rekannya tak mempercayai testimoninya. Tapi-- sungguh, ada yang berbeda dengan kali ini.

Akal sehatnya sudah berusaha menepis segala pemikiran buruk. Tidak mungkin _stalker_ , karena apa untungnya mengikuti orang sepertinya? Ia tidak punya mantan pacar yang memiliki tendensi seperti itu juga, seingatnya. Atau pengagum rahasia? Ya ‘kali. Ia tahu ia lumayan tampan tapi dari mana ia dapat pengagum rahasia kalau kesehariannya hanya berada di antara _konbini_ atau rumah saja? Tidak mungkin begal, tolonglah. Apa yang bisa dibegal dari _rakyat papa_ sepertinya? Kartu tiket terusan angkutan umum? Kalau ada yang mungkin mengikutinya, sudah pasti itu hantu. Ya, itu yang paling masuk akal. Atau… orang mesum. Haha, tapi… yang kedua itu, tidak mungkin ‘kan?

_Tap._

_Tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Shion menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, merasa aneh mendengar bunyi langkahnya di jalanan malam kawasan perumahan yang sepi, seolah menggema. Tapi, itu bukan bunyi langkahnya. Shion menyadari ada telat jeda sepersekian detik sebelum bunyi itu menyusul henti langkahnya. Kalau memiliki langkah, berarti bukan hantu. Berarti kemungkinan, ‘itu’ adalah… _astagaastagaastaganaga-_

Jika ada yang dapat meliat air muka pemuda tinggi itu saat ini, pastilah sangat pias dengan pupil mata yang bergetar. Tanpa berani menoleh, Shion merapatkan _hoodie_ -nya, dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku kemudian berjalan cepat. Langkahnya secara bertahap semakin cepat hingga ia pada dasarnya sedang berlari saat ini.

_Cepat, cepat._ Berapa blok lagi sebelum ia mencapai kawasan rumahnya? Ah, apa ia harus mengecoh juga agar tidak dibuntuti sampai rumah?

“Oh-” sekelebat cahaya mobil lewat yang tertangkap mata dari belokan yang baru saja ia lewati memberinya ide. Ia tinggal berbelok ke jalan raya saja, bukan? Akan lebih memutar untuk mencapai blok tempatnya tinggal tapi setidaknya di sana tidak sesepi jalan perumahan, dan mungkin akan ada saksi kalau sesuatu terjadi.

_Baiklah!_ Tekadnya dalam hati. Ia berbelok secara tiba-tiba dan sekilas dapat melihat bayangan seseorang yang membuntutinya bersembunyi di bayangan genset perempatan yang baru saja dilaluinya. Wajah dan postur penguntit itu tak tampak jelas, tapi gerak geriknya tampak panik seolah tidak memprediksi pergerakan tiba-tibanya. Benar-benar, seseorang. Bukan hantu. Shion menyeringai, sedikit lega.

Kelegaannya tak berlangsung lama karena meski tampaknya si penguntit tahu jika keberadaannya sudah terbongkar, ia tetap mengejar. Terang-terangan! Shion dapat mendengar jelas derap langkahnya mengejar, jadi Shion berlari lebih kencang.

_Gila, gila. Apa maunya orang ini terhadapku??_ pikir Shion. Ah, ada _konbini_ di seberang jalan. Ia ke sana saja, seharusnya penguntit itu tidak akan berani macam-macam di sana, ‘kan?

“Ah, _shi-_ ”

Yang berikutnya terjadi, Shion tidak terlalu dapat memprosesnya. Ada mobil melaju menuju arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang terlambat ia sadari datangnya, penguntit itu berhasil menangkap ujung _hoodie_ -nya, lalu entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Mana sempat mencerna, keburu pingsan.

.⚝⚝⚝.

“--on,” samar mendengar namanya dipanggil, Shion perlahan mengumpulkan kesadaran. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa? Suaranya terdengar familiar.

“Shion-nii!” matanya terbuka sesegera itu. Itu suara adik perempuannya! Kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya--

“Huh?” tapi yang dilihatnya adalah tatapan bingung sang adik di gerbang rumah mereka yang terbuka. Ia segera bangkit mendudukkan diri, refleks memeriksa keutuhan pakaiannya, juga isi sakunya. Tampaknya… semua aman?

“Shion-nii, ngapain tidur di depan rumah?” sang adik bertanya dengan polosnya.

“Kau-- aku, ke-kenapa aku bisa sampai di sini? Siapa yang membawaku?” masih dengan kebingungan yang nyata, rentetan pertanyaan lolos dari mulutnya bergantian dengan nafas yang memburu.

Sang adik mengerutkan dahi, tampak semakin bingung. “Mana kutahu? Aku hanya dengar bunyi bel ditekan berkali-kali, berisik sekali. Jadi cepat kubukakan saja.”

“Seriusan???!” suara Shion tercekat, tapi ia segera bangkit dan memasuki halaman rumahnya dengan linglung.

“Seriusan… apanya?” sang adik menelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sang kakak, sebelum kembali mengunci pagar rumah dan menyusul sang kakak masuk.

.⚝⚝⚝.

“Aku serius!” menyadari nada suaranya menaik terlalu tinggi, Shion menurunkan intonasinya, “Benar-benar terjadi, tahu. Aku dikejar-kejar orang mesum.”

Yang di sisi lain komunikasi dua arah itu tidak segera menanggapi, jadi Shion menambahkan alasan, “Gila banget, aku bahkan pingsan sebelum sampai rumah, tapi aku terbangun di depan rumah. Sesuatu pasti terjadi. Aku-- merinding rasanya memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi.”

“Shion.” akhirnya yang di seberang menanggapi, dan Shion sudah bersiap menambahi alasan selanjutnya. Pokoknya, Shosei harus mau bertukar dengan _shift_ malamnya hari ini!

“Bagaimana kalau aku diapa-apakan?? Bagaimana kalau dia muncul lagi nanti malam? Makanya itu--”

“Shion!”

“I-iya?”

“Haaah-” jeda hening dari seberang sesaat, hanya ada samar bunyi efek suara dari _game_ yang sedang dimainkan Shion, “-ceritamu seram, sungguh. Tapi gimana aku bisa percaya kalau kamu menceritakannya sambil main _game_ begini?”

“Tapi itu sungguhan--”

“Enggak. Aku enggak mau menggantikanmu _shift_ malam untuk nanti. Aku enggak mau _shift_ malam dua hari berturut-turut, ya.”

“Tapi gimana kalau-”

“Apa ada bagian tubuh tertentu yang terasa sakit?”

“Leherku? Aku salah tidur-”

“Kau akan baik-baik saja.”

“Gimana kau-”

“Kau akan baik-baik saja. Selamat berjaga nanti malam.” dan sambungan telepon di _headset_ -nya diputus sepihak dari sisi lainnya.

“Aaaaaahhhh!!!!” Shion mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Sial, sial. Jantungnya berdebar kencang mengkhawatirkan nasibnya di _shift_ malamnya nanti. Ia menggelung dirinya di kursi belajar, mengabaikan layar monitor yang menampakkan tulisan _game over_ besar di hadapannya.

_Pong!_

Notifikasi ponselnya berbunyi. Ia setengah hati menggapai ponsel itu, apalagi setelah melihat nama mengirimnya. Apa lagi?

* * *

****< Ohira, Shosei.** **

* * *

< Maaf untuk yang tadi.

< Enggak bermaksud untuk tak menganggap serius ceritamu.

< Hanya saja kalau yang kamu ceritakan benar, penguntit itu tampaknya enggak akan macam-macam selama sepanjang malam kamu enggak keluar konbini.

< Aku tetap enggak bisa menggantikanmu loh, ya.

< Selamat shift malam.

* * *

Shion membaca teks itu, namun tidak membalasnya. Walau seringkali ia merasa ingin memukul wajah Shosei seperti juga kali ini, rekannya itu sering banyak rasionalnya. Tapi entahlah, apa bisa ia anggap saja yang semalam itu ia sedang sial saja, begitu?

.⚝⚝⚝.

Malam tiba, Shion sudah berada di tempat kerjanya lima belas menit sebelum _shift_ dimulai, dan ya. Sudah. Begitu saja. Yang ditakutinya tidak terjadi, begitupun perasaan seperti diamati dari kejauhan yang tahu-tahu lenyap. Benar-benar antiklimaks. Mungkin karena memang ia tidak lagi diamati. Mungkin penguntit itu menyerah setelah malam itu. Shion mengangkat bahu. Yah, syukurlah. Lagipula hidupnya bukan drama televisi, hal dramatis seperti itu mana mungkin menghinggapinya.

Dengan begini, ia kembali ke rutinitas _shift_ malamnya yang biasa. Merapikan pembukuan, lalu mengecek stok dan merapikan isi rak satu persatu. Sesekali ia kembali ke kasir untuk melayani pembayaran pelanggan yang berseliweran datang, menghitung kas, lalu kembali menata isi rak dan etalase. Terus begitu hingga separuh waktu jaganya. Lalu ketika tampaknya sudah tidak ada lagi yang lalu lalang maupun pelanggan hilir mudik, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia akan memainkan satu-dua sesi _game_ , berhenti jika ada pelanggan datang, dan melanjutkannya lagi setelah selesai urusannya dengan pelanggan. Begitu seterusnya, hingga pagi datang. Nantinya akan ada pengirim logistik pagi yang mengirim bahan segar dekat dengan waktu pergantian _shift_ , ia akan mengurus itu; lalu pergantian _shift_ dengan rekannya yang bertugas pagi. Lalu ia bisa pulang dan tidur.

Shion tetap merasa waspada, tentu, karenanya ia berusaha tidak melangkahkan kaki ke luar _konbini_. Ada banyak kamera pengawas di dalam _konbini_ , jadi siapapun dengan akal sehat akan berpikir berulang kali untuk masuk ke dalam _konbini_ dan melakukan kejaSDFGHJKLZXCVBNM-

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!”

Ada yang tahu-tahu berada di depan meja kasirnya. Spontan tubuh Shion terpelanting ke belakang karena terkejut. Ponsel di genggamannya terlempar sembarang di meja kasir. Satu lengannya terantuk dengan keras ke rak belakang kasir, sementara lengan lainnya menyilang defensif di depan wajahnya. Jantungnya serasa sudah meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya bersama separuh nyawanya. Ia memberanikan diri sedikit menggeser lengannya yang menutup pandangannya untuk mengintip, dan itu…

“S-s-s-selamat datang…” gugup Shion mengucap sapa sembari membungkuk singkat dengan sopan.

Ia perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya, sedikit lega. _Bukan hantu._ Yang di hadapannya, itu pelanggan serbahitam berponi tirai dan berkacamata bulat tempo waktu; meski kali ini penampilannya tidak serba hitam.

Tidak ada belanjaan menumpuk di rengkuhannya. Alih-alih, kedua tangannya menggenggam sisi luar meja kasir; jari-jarinya tampak bergetar. Begitupun dapat dilihatnya getar samar yang sama dibibir ranumnya--- _ah, tolong. Kenapa Shion masih sempat berpikir melenceng di saat-saat seperti ini._ Shion tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang ditunjukkan mata di balik poni dan kacamata itu, tapi pelanggan itu tampaknya seperti… apa ya? Ingin menangis?

“Ma-maaf---” suara sang pelanggan terdengar lirih dan tercekat, benar-benar seperti akan menangis.

Shion secara insting mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sebelum mengutarakan kebingungannya, “... ada… apa…?”

Sang pelanggan mundur selangkah dengan cepat dan membungkuk dalam di hadapan si penjaga kasir.

“M-maafkan aku!”

Lalu, sunyi.

Pelanggan itu tidak mengangkat wajahnya, yang di balik meja kasir juga tidak berkedip memproses entah-apa yang terjadi di hadapannya, dan untuk sesaat seolah waktu benar-benar terhenti.

Hingga akhirnya nganga mulut Shion itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, yang terucap adalah,

“.…. huh???”

.⚝⚝⚝.


End file.
